Sensing the spectral content of incident light is important in many arenas, for example in determining and/or maintaining color balance in displays comprised of light emitting diode (LED) displays of different colors.
One approach to such sensing as known to the art involves a plurality of photodiodes combined with filters which selectively pass light of predetermined wavelengths. The performance of such sensors is limited by the accuracy of the light transmission characteristics of the filters, and the long-term performance is limited by the long-term stability of the filters. Sensitivity is also impacted by filters, as they are typically absorptive. Furthermore the selectivity of such color sensors is usually limited by the availability of filtering materials.